Percy jackson and annabeth life story 20
by percy man 911
Summary: this is my second fanfic hope u enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Percy's pov

No there is so much blood I can't do this anymore annabeth I had told her then finally she said that if I cant do that anymore that I don't deserve her witch I don't I fucked up so bad so.

Now I should explain what happened. So it all started when annabeth I asked her out but she said no because she had a date to the party I asked her to. Then she studered and said percy... I ..I hope we can be friends .Then I did the most retarded thing and I just ran.

So then when I got in my room I just cried for hours and then I fell asleep.

Anabeth's POV

Why would percy do this I loved him and all but I can't go out with him cuz I don't want to change our friendship but I guess it has changed in a way that it will hurt me and percy. I need help those weremy last words before I fell asleep dreaming about the most amazing guy in the world Percy Jackson. When I woke up I found that it's midnight so I look out my window and I here a noise so I get dressed and I follow it only to find that Luke was making out with Selina but why how could he do this to me Percy was right Luke was an asshole then I hear a noise in the other direction and I go to that noise only to find Percy crying and punching the cement his hands were bloody he see's me I come out and I ask why he did that. He replies in pain with a slow whisper he says because I'm losing you and then he faints.

Percy's POV

I awoke in the hospital with some random girl there but I had a feeling she loved me and now I can't remember anything then the doctor came in talking to my mom ( yes I remember my mom and my stepdad) so then the girl said hey your awake im so glad your ok so then my mom said Anabeth may I talk to you .Anabeth said yeah sure why then my mom said we will be back. So they go then all of a sudden I here a scream WHAT he won't remember but he has to said the girl ( who is prob anabeth) then they come back and Anabeth says percy do you remember me .Then I say no how do you know my name but wait I said again I do I remember you were a very close friend I I think I asked you to a dance or party ... Then herv eyes lit up and I say it faded it faded away

she asked what faded I reply the memory did .Then I fell of my bed and hit my head really hard.

Anabeth's POV

Percy he is all I can think of why cant he remember me the doc said that his memory will com back sooner or later in about one two weeks tops. So I go visit percy in one and a half weeks cuz I miss him I went into his hospital room and said hi but he said that he remembers me its just that the memory's are faded then he said he loved someone someone his age then it hit me he said he loved me I was so happy I kissed him full on he didn't try to pull away or anything he just sat there saying stuff like did... we just...in here. He remembers me he came to school the next day.

He also said that it all came back to him after we kissed then I told that I would go to the dance with him and then he was so happy he practically kissed me (witch I would have enjoyed :) so then me and percy joked around and all that then luked walked by and said hey annabeth we still on for the dance I was gonna speak but he cut me off and said hey loser to percy so then I said no we aren't u asshole cuz I saw you making out with Selina so screw off you disgust me.

Percy's POV

I missed Annabeth with all my heart when I was in the hospital but little did I know that things are gonna get fucked up fast.

My best friend grover came up to us with my mythology teacher chiron


	2. Chapter 2

Percy's POV

I'm all alone in my room as I lay down I think Bianca still loves me I love her to I'm just in love with annabeth so I can't leave annabeth for Bianca because I'll lose annabeth as a friend and I can't keep dating annabeth because I'll lose Bianca as a friend then annabeth teleports in my room then Bianca they started to argue so I just scream "STOP".

They stoked and looked at me and I said "I can't take this I love you both and I can't lose either of you as a friend so I won't date anyone because I can't lose you guy's. You guys have always been my everything I dream about you guys I just don't know who to decide I just CAN'T TAKE IT I said. With that I teleported away crying then I just fel asleep knowing that I'm alone.


End file.
